I'm not a Homosexual Karkat
by Discreetly Gleeful
Summary: Humanstuck. Karkat tries to sort out his feelings for John, whom is seemingly straight and dating Rose.


_A/N:Hello friends! This most likely isn't going to be M, but only time will tell. This isn't an anti-john/rose fanfiction, just incase, she was the first character that popped into my head. I hope everyone is in character T_T._

It annoyed you that you'd sit at your computer talking over IM with your annoying friend John every night. Conversations with this kid usually end up on his girlfriend Rose. You've ran into her before when she stopped your fights with her brother Dave. You're still not sure who you hate more. You hate how every time he talks about her either online or in person, his face would light up in a way you can never make it. You type away your anger and jealously slowly getting the better of you. You hate how you get yourself in this mood, and how you could never make John as happy as Rose does.

Eventually you get tired of talking to John talking about his girlfriend, and end the chat. You close the window, and bang your head onto the desk. You insist that you're the most pathetic thing on the planet, and you deserve to be shot in the head. You then proceed to put your index and middle finger to your head, and bend you thumb. You then place your fingers against your head, and quickly bend your hand as if you were shooting yourself. A knock came at the door, and you groan loudly. "Karkat. Stop moping in your room, and come downstairs for dinner." Your brother tells you. "Fuck you. I'm not eating your vegan shit. I'd rather starve." Your door then opens and you find yourself face to face with your brother's angry face. "Karkat, you know how many children are starving in [i]our[/i] country alone! I'm sure they would eat anything I made!" You roll your eyes, and stand up. "Whatever. I'll just order something in then." You state as you leave the room. Your brother Kankri lived in California for a few years, and came back with a new attitude, and you found him mildly obnoxious, but now you see him as a black cloud that comes to rain down information about how privilege you are every chance he gets.

You go downstairs, and instantly head for the kitchen phone. Kankri follows you, and soon starts to poke in your business. "So how's John and Rose?" He asked. As you look for a menu to order from with food that you're convinced will kill you fast you speak. "The same. John's a fucking moron, and I can't tell if I hate Rose more than her hipster brother." Kankri sighs and roll his eyes. "You [i]have[/i] to get over your jealously Karkat. This isn't healthy to be so angry all the time." You pick out a Chinese food menu, and turn to face Kankri. "I would rather he date Vriska! She at [i]least[/i] has bigger tits, and her sister makes good food." You reply. You don't have the best relationship with Vriska, you don't like how she manipulates her boyfriend, or anyone for that matter, but she does have nice tits, and sher sister can make a good dinner. You sigh heavily, and try to calm down. "He's so oblivious. Rose clearly has the hots for Kanya, but doesn't want to admit anything." You state as you walk over to the phone on the wall. You dial the number as your brother speaks. "K. I know you have feelings for John, but wouldn't you rather see him happy?" You stop dialing the number, and look Kankri. "What." You state in a hushed voice. Kankri looked at you with this knowing look before turning around. "Just order your cancerous food." Your brother responded as he headed off to the table where his food was plated and waiting. You finish dialing the number, but your brother's comment lingered in your mind. You never figured that. Personally you don't care if you're gay or not. You find it stupid that people dwell on such insignificant things, but was John gay, and would he care? After dinner you figure you would call Kanya and ask her. You always went to her for advice.

_A/N:Thanks for reading the first chapter~ Hope you enjoyed it, and please review this. See you next time._


End file.
